1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing line weights and more particularly to weights used for retrieving a fouled or snagged line and fishing lure.
2. Description of Related Art
Different weights used with fishing lines and lures and having a variety of functions or purposes are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,230 issued on Jan. 9, 1923 to Legge discloses a depth sounder for sounding the depth of water while fishing. The device includes a base and parallel bars which are constructed and connected so as to assure the free movement of the upper part of one bar with respect to the other bar so that they may easily and readily function together to engage a hook or other object. One of the bars is constructed with a loop, while the other bar is constructed with a bent portion capable of cooperating with the loop to form a tension eye in which a hook may be inserted and retained, thus eliminating the need for a line knot or loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,988 issued on Jan. 27, 1931 to Samuel discloses a fishing line sinker. The device includes a body constructed of cast or molded heavy metal such as lead. The body has an ellipsoidal shape with the minor axis equalling 40-50% of the major axis. A wire is formed at each end and reenters the body to form a fastening eye at each end. The wire is held within the body of the metal so that slipping is prevented.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,715 issued on Mar. 15, 1949 to Peterson discloses a depth sounder having a non-buoyant body element in the form of an elongated cylinder. A bore extends axially to the bottom of the body, with yieldingly compressible material disposed therein. A pair of spaced resilient legs are bent at right angles and terminate in a looped end which is laterally offset from the adjacent side edge of the cylindrical body. The legs converge toward each other to an approximate abutting relationship so as to define a normally closed, line-receiving aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,549 issued on Dec. 4, 1951 to Vice discloses a fishing sinker adapted for attachment to a fishing tackle. The sinker is formed as a substantially flat body of generally tear-drop configuration. An apex is provided whereat a loop or eye is formed for attachment of a fishing tackle thereto. Camming edges run from the apex to impart a turning movement to the sinker when obstructions are encountered. Thus, the sinker would be turned about the apex in order to easily pass over the obstruction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,620 issued on Apr. 29, 1952 to Braithwaite discloses a detachable and releasable connector for fishing sinkers. The device includes a connector formed of spring wire that is first inserted through one eye of a swivel and then inserted through the opening of the sinker. The connector emerges from the opposite end of the sinker and spreads to firmly grip the lower end of the sinker in order to prevent accidental disengagement through normal use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,803 issued on Jun. 26, 1973 to Arteburn discloses a fishing weight clip. The clip consists of a substantially compressible resilient V-shaped body having a lowermost portion with a pair of leg portions which extend upwardly and angularly therefrom. At the terminal end of one leg portion is a coil-like portion which is operable to engage a fishing line and at the terminal end of the other leg portion is a hook. A hook-like stop portion is present at the lowermost portion of the body such that when the leg portions are compressed together the stop portion may be inserted through an aperture of a sinker or weight, and when the leg portions are released the stop portion prevents the lowermost portion from separating from the sinker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,191 issued on Aug 27, 1991 from Fett discloses a clip for attaching a fishing lure and the like. The clip includes a line attaching loop and a pair of elongated diverging tension bars which extend symmetrically from free ends of the loop. The tension bars include a pair of inwardly converging bars carried thereby, with overlapping loops which are separable by depressing the tension bars between the thumb and forefinger for changing or replacing a fishing lure.
British Patent No. 690,469 published on Apr. 22, 1953 discloses improvements relating to leads for removable attachment to fishing lines. One or more wire attachment members in the form of a complete loop or ring with split overlapping portions project from the lead, or weight. The weight can be quickly attached at any point to the line without untying one from the other or disturbing the lure.
However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.